


Daemon's Fate

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And violence, Gen, Hates a lot of things equally, Nana can and will destroy Reborn if he isn't careful, Nana is paranormal but its only background and not important, No Romance, Reborn doesn't get his student, Tsuna doesn't like Reborn, Tsuna is very blunt and he won't lie, Tsuna stopped wishing for friends a long time ago, because he finally has his normal life and Reborn is destroying that, but mostly pretty tame, he has a mild hatred for people, iemitsu you are on thin ice, like the government and criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: When Tsuna wasn’t born with a daemon, it drew attention. He was bullied so much that Nana was forced to take drastic measures. Yet, after Tsuna saves two animals (an abandoned baby Phoenix, and a starved lion cub) they start following him around and people (including Reborn and the mafia) start making new assumptions… Poor them. Drabbles and some chapters.





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody's Got Their Daemons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/308553) by GakuenAliceFan27. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is good at keeping secrets.

**XXxxxxXX**

**Drabble 1: Fate**

**XXxxxxXX**

_“Daemons are a reflection of a person’s soul. To be born without a daemon means a person has no soul.”—_ A Children’s Guide to Daemons

XXxxxXX

Tsuna tries never to think of the time before Natsu and Tsubird entered his life.

His school life was hard, he’ll later tell Takeshi and Hayato when they ask, but he’ll never tell them of the times his desk goes missing, the buckets of water thrown on him, or the blades left in his locker. He’ll simply let them assume, and not say a thing and rubbing his wrists when they look away.

He’s good at keeping secrets.


	2. Thoughts and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't until Reborn sees Tsuna with his Daemons that he starts feeling like this mission is not going to be easy. This feeling only gets progressively worst when none of his students (daemon's) included have no trust in him.

**XXxxxxXX**

**Drabble 2: Thoughts and More**

**XXxxxxXX**

When Reborn first arrived, he was surprised to learn that his new student had two daemons.

“You have two daemons?” He asked hat tipped down over his eyes.

Tsuna stared at him, and then back at Natsu and Tsubird watching as the two circled him, eyeing Reborn. Neither animal growled, but there was an underlying sense that the three of them preferred Reborn leave.

“I have two friends.” He insists looking a little irritated.

Reborn nods, and takes a seat on his high chair.

The feeling that he missed something, irritated him for the rest of the day.

XXxxxxXX

  * People who know Tsuna has no daemons: Nana
  * People who assume Tsuna has two daemons: Iemitsu, Ninth, Reborn, Namimori Students, and Teachers, Residents of Namimori
  * People suspect something is off: Reborn 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reborn you just shot at a child and made subtle threats about killing him if he didn't become a mafia boss, what did you think was going to happen?


	3. Wild Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though some time has passed since Reborn has arrived in Namimori, he's struggling to understand his new student.

**XXxxxxXX**

**Drabble 3: Wild Ones**

**XXxxxxXX**

Tsuna’s daemons were far more feral than Reborn assumed, so training was working in all the wrong ways.

If anything, be it people or weapons, moved in Tsuna’s direction both daemons moved closer.

The closer the person/weapon came the more Natsu and Tsubird bristled until the challenge line was breached and both moved to attack. They only stopped if Tsuna said something and most of the time he didn't. He knew Tsuna had been bullied and was seen as some sort of pariah in Namimori but Tsuna's daemons acted more like wild animals then the personification of a soul they were suppose to be. It was aggravating to try and tutor Tsuna, but the worst thing of this whole mess was what this meant about the mental state of his student. 

Thankfully.

Happily, there was one exception to Tsuna's daemon's that Reborn was happy to still see.

Nana was allowed within arms reach of his student.

At the very least his student had one anchor, even if Reborn was incredibly frustrated with him nearly a month into his arrival at the Sawada Household.

He was not allowed to come close to Tsuna beyond the distance Natsu and Tsubird allowed strangers. In fact, if nothing else both Natsu and Tsubird detested him, and any attempt to do anything to his student, be it correct an answer on his worksheet or even totur-- train him was met with the stark disapproval of sharp claws and talons.

Put simply, he was not trusted.

And it was both understandable and galling to know that neither his student or his student’s daemons felt they could trust him. They took his training with silence and only made conversation with him when and if they had to. If they didn't have to, they acted as if Reborn was a particularly annoying wall and went around him.

So feeling as if nothing else was working and far from just being frustrated Reborn tried to get to the bottom of the issue.

“Why don’t you trust me?” He said one Monday while Tsuna was doing homework. Both Tsubird and Natsu were clustered around Tsuna, watching the exchange with emotions Reborn was having trouble reading.

Daemons were always more complicated than humans to get a reading from.

Tsuna blinked, his expression morphing into confusion and disbelief as Natsu climbed into his lap. He looked at Reborn as if seeing him for the first time, and looked at Reborn, looking like he was trying to string his thoughts together in as clear an explanation as possible.Tsubird chirped behind Tsuna, the two of them shared a look Reborn knew to be a conversation before Tsuna went back to his work.

“Well, you did threaten to kill me,” Tsuna answers, like it's completely, and utterly the reason why his two daemons are ready and willing to attack his tutor.

Reborn resists the urge to sigh.

XXxxxxXX

A/n: I sensing some frustration Reborn. Obviously, Tsuna wasn’t going to trust you. He grew up being ridiculed for being different, and now that he finally is starting to fit in you bust in and destroy his dreams, and chain him to the mafia because his absent father said so. Gee, I wonder why he or Natsu/Tsubird doesn’t trust you. (Though part of it might be that you smell like blood and death, just saying.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Tsuna can communicate with Natsu and Tsubird because of a special item Nana gave him. At first, I was going to say that Tsuna could only vaguely understand them and not literally talk to them, but I think I like this better because it adds another layer of coincidental deception to Tsuna that is hilarious.


	4. Contrary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five weeks in and nothing changed. So Reborn decides to shake things up. It both works and doesn't.

**XXxxxxXX**

**Drabble 4: Contrary**

**XXxxxxXX**

He is five weeks into his training of Tsuna, and Reborn sill cannot seem to do anything right. His student is constantly fidgeting around him, hyper-aware to a level that he no longer thinks is nerves but rather the awakening of Tsuna's hyper intuition. At night his student will move down to the living room to escape being in a room with Reborn, with one of his daemons on watch until about six a.m. than his student will come back upstairs and grab his clothes for school. When this first happened Reborn followed him, but Tsuna only repeated the same cycle in other rooms. He refused to spend even five minutes in the same area as the hitman in a vulnerable state until eventually Reborn was forced to give up after following him for nearly two weeks.

 Tsuna refused any kind of contact with him, going so far as to infect bodily harm to himself if it meant that Reborn did not touch him. His daemons were no different and alienated Leon, growling and hissing if he got any closer than five feet to Tsuna.

On the other hand, if Reborn simply considered Tsuna's schooling, there had been an improvement. Instead of the F's and D's, Tsuna was now averaging a C plus in most of his classes including even P.E. which Tsuna was notoriously bad in. But still, socially Tsuna still. had. no. friends.

Reborn frowned.

The fact that he had made so little progress in training his student was starting to irritate him.

Time to shake things up.

XXxxxxXX

When Dino arrives at the house. He's surprised to see just how normal it is. He knows from the paperwork that Reborn sent him that the next head of the Vongola Family is a civilian but it isn't until he actually sees the house with its bright windows and open spaces that it really hits him that Sawada Tsunayoshi is a civilian.

He's been a mafia heir all his life and grown-up surrounded by people, and violence that when he knocks on the door to the Sawada Family home he can't quite shake the strangeness that he feels.

~~There are no guards. There are at least twelve ways to destroy this house. And maybe half a dozen ways to kill the family without entering the house---~~

The door opens just before he gets a chance to think anything further, and Dino finds himself face to face with the Vongola heir, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"You're one of Reborn's friends," Tsuna says moving back from the doorway before Dino has a chance to answer. His daemons watch over the young Vongola's shoulder pensively, quietly in a way Dino's never seen before its occurs to him that something was wrong.

According to the paperwork that Dino's memorized Tsuna has no daemons, so how did---?

A kick to the face knocks that thought away.

"Think about it upstairs. You look stupid standing there gawking." Reborn tells him landing skillfully on Dino's shoulder.

Dino rubs his cheek and motions to the rest of his family to stay put while Romario and he entered. He follows Reborn upstairs to a small room and takes a seat at the low table while Romario sits carefully on the bed. Reborn is, of course, sitting in his own comfortable chair on the empty desk polishing a gun.

The room is neat but incredibly bland. Beyond the two sleeping places for Tsuna's daemon and the small desk, there's nothing else in the room. No books, no games, no magazines, nothing. If Dino didn't know better he'd think he was in a guest room rather than a teenager's room. Maybe he'd never grown up as a civilian teenager but he'd like to think Tsuna would have _something_ he'd enjoy enough to place it in his room--

"The file is wrong." Reborn throws in after a moment of silence. "Tsuna is nothing like a normal teenager, and that file tells me nothing. Iemitsu is an idiot." He says re-holstering his spare gun and pulling his fedora down. "As far as the family's concerned Iemitsu Sawada is dead."

Dino whistles because that is just incredible.

"A falling out?"

"According to Nana the last time he visited was ten years ago. Tsuna didn't even recognize his picture when I showed him." Reborn tells them sliding the picture in question to Dino. "The CEDEF in the area are pathetically inadequate and substandard. If Iemitsu was trying his best he has failed. _Miserably._ "

"Does the ninth know?"

"He will know soon enough. I've sent my report in."

Dino sighs feeling a headache coming on.

With the Vongola at its weakest point in years the fact there was so many things going wrong was sending up warning flags. How far was the rot in the Vongola? Did they have spies? Incompetent people? Was there a mole? Why didn't the CEDEF know? Or the ninth? Was there an outside party involved? What was going on?

Nothing was making sense.

A knock on the door made Dino jump as Tsunayoshi walked in with his two daemons. He was carrying a tray with snacks and drinks. He spares a look to the people in his room before he kneels at the table. He slides a small plate with some cookies to Reborn along with a cup of what looks like Espresso, before he turns to his guests and serves them. How Tsuna knows what to serve them Dino can only guess but he tentatively takes a bite of one of the cookies. 

"They're sugar cookies," Tsuna tells them. "I've also given some to the men station outside. Mama says dinner will be ready soon." He takes a sip of his tea. "Reborn probably explained everything anyway..." He trails off, sharing a look with his daemons that leaves both Reborn and Dino equal parts confused and perplexed. There's an entire conversation going on between the trio and although Dino thinks he sees something like happiness in the small lion's eyes he can't be sure he didn't imagine whatever he saw.

Reborn sadly, is not amused at the play by play going on with his student and the parts of his soul. Tsuna's habit of talking to his daemons and ignoring the people around him was typically considered bad manners, and one habit Reborn was going to have to correct. If he showed this little respect in front of any of the other Dons there was going to be trouble. The mafia was build and bound by respect and Tsuna was going to have to change.

Tsuna turned back to the people in his room and smiling rather coyly nodded to his two daemons. "If you think so, I'm not going to stop you." He tells them before drinking his tea.

Neither Reborn nor Dino have any time to ponder what exactly Tsuna gave his daemons permission to do because seconds later the two daemons make it clear. Painfully so what they wanted.

Both daemons raced from Tsuna's side and to the absolute shock of everyone in the room, besides Tsuna, did something that proceeds to cause Reborn even more problems. They jump on Dino--not to attack, no if it was just that Reborn might have been able to do something about the situation, daemons can act out, no they decide to  _cuddle_ Dino. Purring and snuggling into his grasp like if he was Tsuna himself and the sight of which causes Reborn so much grief.

Daemons should not be anywhere near that friendly to anyone except their owner, and yet the fact that this happened is throwing Reborn into a fit because _he doesn't understand why this is happening at all._ Not even lifetime friends allowed other people to touch their daemons, being allowed to even interact with another person's daemon was something only considered acceptable within families, and married couples.

So why was this happening?

Reborn didn't know and it was annoying.

But at least he wasn't the only one caught completely off guard. Dino wasn't fairing any better.

He fidgeted, shifting on his cushion as he tried to figure how to get the daemons off of him without touching them. His eyes were going back and forth between the pair of daemons on his lap and the smiling face of Tsuna who didn't appear to be upset at all under the current circumstances, like having a piece of someone's soul in your lap wasn't something that special, but as if Tsuna wasn't done being surprising them, his next words destroy what little calm is barely being maintained in the room.

"You can touch them, you know. " Tsuna says without so much as a warning.

Romano nearly drops his drink behind him.

If what happened before was so shocking, this took the cake, the silverware and the table it was on. Because none of the other people in the room can even recall a time when the heir of a family, any family allowed anyone else to touch their daemons. To allow anyone to touch a person's daemons was to have complete trust in another person because it opened a person's to soul to another person. This was so completely beyond any of the people at the table that even Reborn needed a second to realign himself.

What was Tsuna thinking---?

"I have good instincts," Tsuna tells them, starting to snack on a cookie, smiling softly as he watches his daemon's be happy in Dino's presence.

All three seasoned mafia men freeze at the sentence.

Tsuna shouldn't have been able to activate his hyper intuition, especially since the Ninth put a seal on it. His flames and his hyper intuition should have been sealed until it was released through the power of a hyper dying will bullet or a life-threatening experience...

Reborn frowned.

What else didn't he know?

XXxxxxXX

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this story back in April last year I felt that there needed to be a story where Tsuna hated Reborn, and the mafia, not because he hated killing but because he had an actual reason. And then I read two particularly things--Iris Zero and the fan fiction Everyone's got their Daemons and this happened.


End file.
